


Fling

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: A fling develops into something deeper, but the timing just isn't right





	Fling

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr @justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Band of Brothers thing where you meet Malarkey while he’s training in England and have a little love affair or something? I’m excited to see what you write for BOB, but also the Soulmate stuff so far has been awesome! :D <3 - anon

The war had been raging on in England for years by the time the Americans decided to join in on the fight. You had been born and bred in England, all of the men in your family and town had gone off to fight and so many had died already.

You weren’t going to be the type of woman who sat all day and cried about her husband, father, brother or son at war. You were going to do something. Anything you could to help with the fight.

You joined the armed forces and learnt how to fight and how to handle a gun. Your company was all women, you were ostracized by the male soldiers but all of you pushed on. Now you were a captain and back in England to help oversee the training of the American soldiers who were staying here.

Most had been stationed in the local town but thankfully you didn’t have to share your accommodation with them. Sure, some were charming and good looking but you held a small grudge against all of America that they only decided to help when they got attacked. You had been at war for years and only now they help?

What was even more infuriating was your fellow Captain, Herbert Sobel. To put it lightly he was a dick. He seemed to think because he was male he was better than you even though you were the same rank and you had actual battlefield experience.

You felt sorry for his company, they had to deal with him constantly. At least you got a break when supervising the other companies. Right now wasn’t one of those moments.

As you walked over you could already hear him yelling at his men, you rolled your eyes as you came and stood next to him. “Captain Sobel,” you greeted curtly.

He eyed you with disgust, “Captain Y/L/N,” he practically spat.

“What are you having your men do?” you asked him despite the fact that they were literally in front of you doing push ups. You did it to annoy him.

“PT, they need to be in peak shape,” he gritted out, looking at his men and snapping at one of them for not going all the way down.

You hummed and nodded, “I see, I’m sure correct push up technique is something they’re going to need on the battlefield, huh?”

Sobel huffed angrily and out of the corner of your eye you could see the men smirking and hiding laughs. “Who are you to tell me how to command my men?” he asked lowly, getting in your face.

You stared back and didn’t move your place, “I’m your supervisor, Captain Sobel,” you reminded confidently. “Don’t forget it,” you gave him a fake smile and turned on your heel.

“Maybe you should make them do something useful, like not break their legs when they land,” you called over your shoulder.

Half an hour later when you came back they were practising how to land.

—

It was the end of a long and stressful day. You and Sobel argued several more times, he was your least favourite CO but easy company was your favourite. They had a certain vibe that the other companies didn’t have.

You needed to pick up the weekly rations for the family you were staying with, on the way into the shop you bumped into someone coming out and sent all the things in his arms cascading to the floor. “Oh my, I’m so sorry,” you apologised, crouching to pick them up.

“It’s quite alright ma’am,” you heard him say and you looked up to be stunned by chocolate brown eyes.

You blushed a little and kept picking up his stuff, “No, it’s my fault,” you shook your head, finally gathering his things and handing them to him. “Please don’t call me ma’am.”

“Sorry, Captain,” he ducked his head.

You waved him off, “None of that either, I’m off duty. I’m Y/N,” you told him with a soft smile.

“Malarkey,” he said, “Donald,” he fumbled. “Donald Malarkey,” he settled on and a light blush fell across his cheeks

You chuckled, “It’s good to properly meet you, Don. You’re one of Sobel’s men right?”

He scrunched his nose, “Yes.”

“I apologise.”

He shrugged, “No it’s not that ba–yeah.”

You laughed, “It’ll be over soon,” you comforted.

“You think?” he said hopefully.

You shook your head, “Not really, actually. No.”

He chuckled, “At least you’re honest.”

“I try to be,” you grinned.

The two of you stood their smiling at each other for a moment before you snapped back to reality, “I need to,” you gestured behind him into the shop.

“Right!” he stepped out of the way and you essentially switched places, “Well, I’ll go.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Bye, then,” you smiled.

“Bye,” he replied, looking at you for another minute then scurrying away. You watched him go for a moment then went in the shop, what was that? Sure he was cute, he was attractive and sweet and he seemed like a good guy. But that didn’t mean you liked him. Did it?

—

Each day was a new found torture going to supervise Sobel and easy company. It was incredibly difficult to berate Sobel for what he was doing when Malarkey was in the second row of the men looking as distracting as ever.

Positives however did include ‘accidently’ running into Malarkey in various places across town at the end of the day and staying to talk until one of you realised you had somewhere to be.

It had been a few weeks and you were going crazy. You couldn’t believe you felt this way about a soldier. An American soldier. Who you probably wouldn’t see after he got shipped off. You couldn’t stand it, you had never really had a crush on someone before (because all the guys you knew were super gross) and now you did you had no idea what to do.

That day you and Malarkey ‘ran into each other’ round the back of an old barn house. “Fancy seeing you here,” Don smiled as he approached you.

You wrung your hands together and suckered up all the courage you could, “Hi,” you greeted quickly and kissed him hard the second he was close enough.

After a moment of shock he began to kiss you back and melted against you. He pulled back for air after a minute, “What was that for?”

“I like you, so I kissed you. I figured you liked me too.”

“I do.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Absolutely nothing,” he breathed and kissed you passionately again.

—

It started out as a short fling with Malarkey. You would meet up somewhere new in town after everyone else had gone home so you wouldn’t get caught. This led to sneaking him into you room, he was sharing with other soldiers so it had to be where you were saying, but you were staying with an old extremely religious couple so the nights you spent together had to be quiet.

You soon realised that you were developing real feelings for Malarkey, real life, I might just be falling in love with you feelings. You had no idea what to do, a fling was already bad enough- you both soldiers and you were a higher rank than him. Feelings? That was a whole new board game.

It was the last night before he was going to be leaving you and England behind. You were lying in your bed with your head on his chest as he ran his fingers through your hair, “Don?” you asked quietly, glad it was dark so he wouldn’t see the tears brewing in your eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“I know.”

“We may never see each other again.”

He took a deep breath, “I know,” he whispered.

“Can I confess something?” he asked.

You tilted your head up to look at him, “Sure.”

“I kind of hoped this would happen the first time I saw you go head to head with Sobel,” he chuckled.

You laughed, “I would say the same but I had no idea who you were until I knocked you over at the shop.”

“I understand,” Malarkey laughed.

You gulped, “My turn to confess something?”

You felt him nod, “Go on.”

“So before I kissed you I had a crush on you-”

“I would hope so,” Don interrupted and you swatted his chest.

“I had a crush on you,” you repeated, “But now I feel like I have more than a crush on you.”

“More than a crush?”

“Like I have developed certain real meaningful feelings for you,” you mumbled, fiddling with your fingers.

He cupped your jaw and lifted your head up to look at him, “I have feelings for you, too.”

“Really?” you asked, unable to contain the smile.

“Yes, really,” he laughed and leaned forward to kiss you gently.

You stayed like that for the rest of the night until morning came and Malarkey had to go back to his own accommodation before they noticed he was missing. He kissed you goodbye before he left and you watched him climb out your bedroom window, you wondered if that would be the last time you saw him. If he would survive the war, would he die, if would he come back in one piece. You turned over and closed your eyes trying to force the thoughts away, you had made it this far, you couldn’t let one man distract you for the rest of it


End file.
